Un Regalo Especial
by kuki kiut
Summary: Él esperaba ese día, pero al momento en que al fin llego, no resulto ser como esperaba pero al final, gracias a esa persona resulto recibir un regalo muy especial.


¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic de Hetalia sobre una de las parejas favoritas que son ItaliaxAlemania, espero que les guste y que lo disfrutan, y realmente esta historia es para alguien especial :3

Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertecen a Hidekazu Himaruya.

Pequeño recordatorio:  
** acciones ó emociones  
letra cursiva carta  
letra negrita flashback

¡Ahora a leer! :D

Un regalo especial

Desde una pequeña ventana un rayo de luz del amanecer del nuevo día, alumbra una recamara grande con varios recuadros renacentistas, el dueño de esa recamara seguía a un durmiendo, al parecer aun no se percata que es de día, pero su conocido mechón café se empezó a mover, donde entender que se ha despertado

-Hoy es el día- dijo sonriendo

Al levantarse, que al aparecer le gusta dormir…desnudo, se vistió y dirigió su mirada chocolate a la ventana

-Es un hermoso día

Al bajar al comedor vio su hermano mayor desayunando un ¿Tomate? Sentándose enfrente de él.

-Buenos días hermano ~veeeeeee~

-Cállate, y para empezar son las 12 del día ¿Por qué te levantaste dos horas antes?

-Por queeeeeeeee, hoy es mi día, hermano

-¿Cómo que tu día? *dando un bocado a su… tomate*

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!, ¿No lo olvidaste verdad?

-*ahogándose* No, como crees

-Ok ~veeeeeee~ *extendiendo sus brazos*

- ¿Eso qué?

-¡Mi abrazo!

Lovino se levanto perezosamente hasta el lugar estando a lado de él, mientras Feliciano esperando su abrazo…

-NI LO PIENSES *dándole un golpe en la cabeza* mientras se marchaba y se dirigía a la puerta- Voy a salir con… no me esperes, llegare tarde

-¡Me saludas a Antonio de mi parte! *gritando*

-¡QUE!*Parándose y volteando hacia él y sonrojado* Como voy a salir con el idiota de ese español, ¡! No me chi&/$% ahora si me jo%! *marchándose algo enojado*

-~veeeeeee~…

Al caminar casi por toda la casa, nuestro Feliciano estuvo por el vestíbulo leyendo, en el jardín pintando y pasando las horas, al llegar la comida comió su platillo favorito…

-PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!- al ver una montaña, al parecer un kilo de pasta a la boloñesa.

Al terminar recibió un pequeño regalo de de Kiku que era un gatito de peluche que por coincidencia tenía un mechoncito levantado junto con esta nota:

"_Feliciano-kun, felicidades, hoy es tu día y que lo disfrutes y te deseo lo mejor, al ver este gato me recordó a ti, espero que te guste._

_P.D.: nos vemos en la noche  
ATTE.: Honda Kiku"_

-¿Esta noche?

Al pasar el día, y ya ser de tarde y ver que nadie lo visitaba, solo se sentó en el patio a contemplar el atardecer.

-Nadie se acordó de mi cumple excepto Kiku, al parecer solo soy un estorbo y mas para *soltándose una lágrima* Lud, no me ha llamado ni enviado nada, solo piensa en el entrenamiento *empezando a llorar* y en las reuniones con los demás países.

Al dejar de llorar y meterse adentro de su casa se encontró con…

-¿Feliks? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mira chico, no tengo tiempo, tengo que haces tú traje

-¿Traje?

.-.-.-.- En otro lugar (unas horas antes).-.-.-.-

-¡Loviloveeee! ¿Donde coloco esto?

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI!

-Es que *acercándose a su oído* eres irresistible

-*sonrojado* eh…eh…colócalo por allá *marchándose algo sonrojado*

-Bueno, el lugar está quedando de maravilla ¿Qué tal la música Roderich?-dijo cierto hombre rubio de ojos celestes

-Bien ¿Cómo te suena esta tonada? *tocando el piano*

-Excelente, ¡Francis! ¿Qué tal va la pasta?

-De mani-fic Lud!

-Bien *checando su lista*

-Kesesesese hermanito, te estás luciendo con esta fiesta para tu amorcito kesesese

-¡Que! *sonrojado* Feliciano es solo mi amigo ya

-¡Ha! Si claro kesesese

-¡Ah! *resignado* en esa esquina se encuentra los barriles de cerveza

-Gracias pequeño Lud *dándole en la espalda* si que el estúpido italiano te trae loco

-¡QUE! Ya te dije que *se rompió algo* ¿Iván que se rompió?

-*llorando* ¡el vodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Ah, oye Jones, no pongas los poster de Superman, no tiene que ver con esta fiesta *dirigiéndose a él*

.-.-.-.-.-Al otro lado del salón.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Eh? Heracles-kun en que te ayudo

-Oh, Kiku *sonrojado* bueno, ayúdame a cargar estas cajas

-Claro

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos se rozaron y se quedaron mirando y sonrojados.

-¡Hey!, Kirkland ¿No vas a ayudar?-dijo Alfred

-Alfred, querido, es la hora del té *donde un sorbo*

-¿Eh? Alfred…en que ¿te puedo ayudar?- dijo Matthew

-Así tu… ¿Quién eres?

-*Bajando la carita* Soy Matthew, tu hermano…

-AH… Arthur, mejor hay que irnos por acá

-Sí, te acompaño

Marchándose al otro lado…

-Tan siquiera sabes quién soy verdad *mirando a un oso*

-¿Tu quien eres?

-¡Wuaaa! Soy Matthew, tu dueño

-¿Eh, susan, este…creo que eso no va ahí?-dijo el pequeño Tino

-Entonces…*mirándolo con cara de asesino* ¿Dónde va?

-*Asustado* Wuaaa, ahí déjalo, ahí déjalo *alejándose poco a poco*

-Ludwig, ¿Qué te parece este dragón?-dijo Yao

-Bien, ¿Oye como que un dragón?

-Porque es el año del dragón

-Pe…Pero *acercando se él*

Al pasar las horas y varios desastres por parte de Alfred, algunos incendios en la cocina, tan temprano y Gilbert e Iván ya están borrachos con sus respectivos tarros, algunas lágrimas por parte de Antonio por el rechazo del italiano y por parte de Matthew quien nadie sabe quién es y quien lo invito y después de tanto estrés…

-Bien*acabando de checar su lista* ¿Estamos listos?

-¡Sí! – dijeron todos

-Excelente, Feliks, es tu turno *volteándolo ver*

-Bien *marchándose*

Al ver que todos se alejaban para estar preparados para la gran noche, Ludwig quiso checar los últimos detalles

-¡Hey! Macho patatas

-*volteando* hum

-Quería decirte, ah mie &%, esto es difícil, quería pedirte las gracias, por hacerle esta fiesta a mi hermano menor

-*Sonriendo* No hay de que, Lovino

-Bueno… nos vemos y….

-LOVIIIIIIIIIIII

-¡Ash! Gracias *Yéndose corriendo*

Al ver a Lovino y a Antonio saliendo del salón ¿Agarrados de la mano? Ludwig se fue al ver el salón

-Se ve perfecto *sonriendo* espero que te guste Feliciano-se dijo para sí mismo

-Hey, herrrrrrmanito, no deberías estar yéndote a ¿vestirte?

-Sí, vamos, estas demasiado borracho para quedarte tu solo junto con… ¿Iván?

Iván se encuentra ya tirado en el piso…

-No se preocupen, nosotras no lo llevamos- dijeron dos mujeres, al parecer sus hermanas.

-Em…Gracias

.-.-.-.-.- Siendo las 8 en punto.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye, Feliks, con que este traje no me hace ver… ¿Raro?

Llevaba un traje estilo de la época colonial, con todo y holanes y un saco de color morado oscuro y unos pantalones negros.

-Nop, te ves ¡ma-ra-vi-llo-so!

-Si tú dices, pero para qué es esto

-Ya verás mi cumpleañero

-¿Eh? No entiendo nada

-Ten paciencia, debo ir a cambiarme, ah ten antes de que se me olvide *entregándole una caja*

-Gracias- dijo algo extrañado-¿Qué será? *abriéndolo*-Un… antifaz

Al pasar unos 10 minutos, llegan Lovino junto con Antonio.

-Bueno este es tu vestidor

-Gracias, Lovi bonito, pero *acercándose a él* quiero estar junto a ti en el vestidor

-Eh… estúpido español *aventándolo* está loco *alejándose* oye…

-*volteando*

-Hoy no *siguiendo su camino*

Antes de llegar a su recamara…

-Valla, Feliciano, no te reconocí, te ves… diferente

-~veeeeeeeeeee~ Gracias, ¿Tu también tienes un atuendo así?

-Por desgracia si, en 10 minutos estoy listo y nos vamos

-¿A dónde? ~veeeeeeeeeee~

-A un lugar y no hagas más preguntas *marchándose a su recamara*

Al pasar los 10 minutos, todos en la sala de estar, Lovino tiene un traje color café chocolate que le sentaba bien el color con una playera color crema, Antonio su traje era rojo con holanes blancos y un pantalón negro y el de Feliks era verde militar con un pantalón café claro, cuyos antifaces eran del mismo color que sus trajes.

-Bueno estamos listos-dijo Lovino

-Si

-Si

-~veeeeeeeeeee~ ¿A dónde?

Al ser ya las 9:30, Feliciano y los demás llegan a un palacio, algo antiguo con iluminación sobre el pasto.

-Wuaaaaaaaaaaa, es muy bonito Lovi-dijo Feliciano

-Si como sea, ponte tu antifaz, que ya vamos a entrar

-~veeeeeeeeeee~

Al entrar lo primero que observo, es que era un lugar muy fino, al igual con la decoración con candelabros de cristal y algunas mesas con manteles de seda y una iluminación que deba el lugar cálido, las paredes con tapices de color rojo y el piso del color beige y muy limpios y la música muy tranquila y con un ritmo lento, ese Roderich es muy bueno, aunque se llegan a apreciar algunos poster de Superman pegados al parecer al último momento y un dragón en un rincón, pero cuando entro, todos con trajes parecidos como el al suyo y mucha gente con antifaz, estando bailando al compas de la música en la gran pista que había.

-¡Ya entro el invitado de honor!-dijo Tino

Todos empezaron a aplaudirle y gritándole felicidades.

Y cada uno empezó a felicitarlo, entregándole su regalo y abrazo.

-Felicidades Feliciano, que cumplas mucho mas-dijo Heracles

-Gracias

-Kesesese *abrazándolo* No te aproveches mucho de mi hermano

-¿Eh? *sonrojado*

Y así pasaron Jones, Arthur, Matthew quien Feliciano no lo olvido, Toni, Berwald, Yao y todos, excepto uno…

-Oye Feliciano-dijo Lovino

-¿Si hermano?

Y sin más que nada, de repente sintió como su hermano lo abrazaba.

-Felicidades hermanito

-Gracias. ¿Oye quien hizo todo esto?

-El macho patatas *separándose del abrazo*

Al escuchar el apodo de que su hermano le había dado, sintió como su mundo se detuvo, empezó a mirar a ambos lados, pero no lo encontró y empezó a caminar entre la multitud, el solo quería verlo, abrazarlo, agradecerle, hasta que…

-Buenas noches

-Es…él- se dijo así mismo el Feliciano

Y efectivamente, era Ludwig con un traje negro con chaleco y como su playera con holanes era de color azul celeste y su antifaz era del mismo color que su traje.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir a esta fiesta que le prepare a alguien especial, quien es muy importante para mi *mirándolo*, una buena persona que está para mí en las buenas y en las malas, que me apoya en todo, que cuando lo conocí, cambio mi manera de ver el mundo y esa persona es mi mejor amigo, Feliciano, muchas felicidades.

Al acabar todos aplaudieron y Feliciano ya con lágrimas en los ojos, su reacción fue correr hacia a él y abrazarlo

-Gracias, Lud.

-De nada

Al terminar el discurso y de agradecerles a las personas por contribuir, todos se dispusieron a comer una deliciosa pasta entre mezclas italianas y francesas y disfrutando una hermosa música y un buen vino o cerveza o vodka. Al acabar la comida todos empezaron a bailar.

-~veeeeeeeeeee~ mujeres…

-Córrele, invítalas Feli, es tu fiesta, a parte no creo que Iván le importe, esta halla todo borrocho.-dijo Lovino

-~veeeeeeeeeee~ pero primero tengo que hablar con alguien

Al estar buscándolo por el salón y no había señal de él hasta que volteo al balcón y lo encontró.

- Lud

-Ah, ¿Qué pasa Feliciano?

-Este…quería hablar contigo

-Ah, claro ¿Qué sucede?

-Quería darte las gracias, por esta fiesta, nunca me imagine que hicieras eso, gracias

-No hay de que Feliciano

-Pensé…*empezando a brotar algunas lágrimas* te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños

-*acercándose a él* como me voy olvidar del cumpleaños de un buen amigo

-Pues como siempre estás en reuniones y eso

-sí, pero tú, eres más importante que esas reuniones

- -~veeeeeeeeeee~

Al pasar unos minutos, algo incómodos, el italiano rompió el silencio.

-Ludwig

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo fue que planeaste esta fiesta?

-Eh…bueno

**FLASHBACK (Hace una semana)**

**Como siempre, todos estaban reunidos para comentar sobre la economía de sus países…**

**-Y las hamburguesas estarán a un 25% de descuento**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la tecnología Alfred-kun?**

**-… De todas maneras en ambas sacas dinero ¿No?**

**En eso todos empezaron hablar y a gritar como en todas las reuniones, más una persona percato de la ausencia del pequeño italiano.**

**-¡LOVINO!**

**Al escuchar su nombre, dejo de pegarle al pequeño Canadá pero sin antes darle un último golpe.**

**-¿Qué paso macho patatas?**

**-¿Dónde está Feliciano?**

**-Ah… se quedo en casa por estar enfermo**

**Al pasar unos segundos, el desorden tomo el control otra vez.**

**-¡DE-TEN-GAN-SE! **

**Al escuchar el grito del alemán, todos pusieron a atención lo que iba a decir.**

**-Bueno… como sabrán o algunos, la próxima semana, será el cumpleaños de Feliciano**

**-¿Así…?**

**-Lovino… es tu hermano y no sabes cuándo cumple…**

**-¿Qué? Yo no estoy e-na-mo-ra-do de él *muy sonriente***

**De repente se escucho la típica carilla**

**-*tosiendo y sonrojado* NO, es eso, él… fue el primer amigo que realmente me escucha y me aprecia y quisiera hacerle una fiesta**

**-¡YES! ¡PARTY!**

**-Ok… quería saber ¿Si me ayudan a hacer esa fiesta?**

**-Pues…cuenta con moi- dijo el francés**

**-Y conmigo-dijo Matthew**

**-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Iván a Yao**

**-No lo sé…**

**-Kesesesese, hermanito cuenta conmigo, yo traigo la cerveza**

**Y todos empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo con la fiesta, sobre el lugar, el tema, la música, comida sobre todo, excepto que uno solo estaba con la mirada baja hasta que hablo.**

**-¡MACHO PATATAS!**

**Al escuchar todos voltearon…**

**-*suspiro* Puedes…contar conmigo *sonriendo***

**-Bien-dijo Ludwig**

**-¡Por Feliciano!-dijo Jones**

**-¡POR FELICIANO!**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-~veeeeeeeeeee~ Gracias Ludwig *abrazándolo*

-He…He *nervioso* De nada, Feliciano

-Sabes *separando del abrazo* Este es un gran regalo *mirando a todos bailando*

-Feliciano *sonrojado*

-¿Eh? *volteando a verlo*

-Pu…Puedes cerrar tus ojos

-¿Eh? ¿Para?

-P… para darte tú…r…regalo

-~veeeeeeee~ ¡hay más! *cerrando sus ojos y emocionado*

Al no saber que suceder, de repente sintió una calidez en sus labios, al abrir sus ojos vio que Ludwig le estaba dando un beso, al estar confundido de no saber qué hacer, prefirió corresponder a ese beso tan tierno y tan puro bajo un cielo estrellado y una hermosa luna llena viendo a ese par de amantes, al separarse por la falta de aire, solo sentían como sus corazones se aceleraban.

-Lud…este es un…regalo muy especial

-Es que tú, eres una persona especial

Al estar mirándose por unos segundos, Lud al estar muy sonrojado, empezó a caminar hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano

-Ich liebe dich

-*sonriendo y volteando hacia él* Y yo ti amo

Los decidieron meterse para poder el resto de la fiesta, todos disfrutaron el evento y más Feliciano, al creer que sería su peor cumpleaños, al final, fue el mejor de todos, todos están por él pero más, esa persona especial.

.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-

Ich liebe dich significa te amo en alemán.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y Hikari Sumeragi ¡Feliz cumple! Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño regalo que te hice, ¡te quiero amiga!

Recuerden que recibo cualquier tipo de críticas buenas ó malas, también tomatazos o globos con agua o lo que me quieran lanzar :3.

ATTE:  
kuki kiut


End file.
